The domestication of many plants has correlated with dramatic increases in yield. Most phenotypic variation occurring in natural populations is continuous and is effected by multiple gene influences. The identification of specific genes responsible for the dramatic differences in yield, in domesticated plants, has become an important focus of agricultural research.
Rice is a major dietary component for over half of the world's population. Simultaneous improvement of yield and end-use quality of rice remains a challenge. Grain size is a prime breeding target, as it affects both yield and quality. Genetic control of this trait has been extensively investigated over the last decade. However, many of the genetic determinants for grain size are currently explained only by quantitative trait loci (QTLs), without a detailed understanding of the nature of the encoded gene product. The present disclosure provides methods and compositions to improve grain size, shape and quality.